I Hate Everything About You
by Eve-Of-Misery
Summary: I hate everything about you.Why do I love you Oneshot


Title: I hate everything about you

By: Misery Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Three Days Grace

I know that I should be updating but a string of song-fics popped into my head after watching Dedicate Live on Fuse (do not own).

* * *

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Anzu stared lifeless at the ceiling. Rain was pouring outside and it felt like such in her heart. Thoughts of earlier in the evening stuck I her head as streams of tears began to fall.

Marik had asked her to meet him at his apartment at seven but she thought to surprise him, so she went at six. As soon as she had opened the door with the spare key, she had heard voices coming from the inside. She remained still as the voices became clearer and she could distinguish them to be Marik's and Bakura's.

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

"Why are you still with her?" asked Bakura with anger evident in his voice. "I told you already. The Pharaoh can't stand the fact that I have her." Responded Marik. Anzu had to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming. Marik didn't love her. He was just using her. 'No that's not true' she thought desperately.

"But if you dump her now he'll be furious of how you used her" came Bakura's menacing voice. "No, he'd just console her and then she'd be his, besides this way I can torment him everyday and let him know that it's my bed that she shares and not his" came Marik's proud voice.

_  
Only when I stop to think about it _

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Anzu could feel all the pain going straight to her heart. After all this time he was only using her to get back at Yami. She had given him so much and it was all for nothing. This had to be some sick joke. Yeah he had to know that she was there.

"So you did bed her?" came Bakura's question. "Not yet, but tonight I will. Speaking of which you should leave, she'll be here soon." She heard silence and ran as fast as she could home.

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

She'd been dodging his calls since then. He kept leaving her messages on her answering machine and she listened to each sweet word that he spilled. How he was worried about her and to call him back as soon as she got them. 'Yeah right' she thought bitterly.

'I'd die first' she cried into her pillow. She turned on her radio trying to drown out the pouring rain. Every station had heart-breaking music on and she decided to just leave it. It didn't matter; she couldn't stop thinking about it anyway.

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

She knew that she wouldn't be able to confront him and let alone, dump him. She couldn't live without him and she knew that she wouldn't be able to love anyone else. 'Nobody will love me anyway' she thought bitterly. She was used and tainted by darkness.

She regretted all those months of loving him and being in his arms. Loving the way he smelled and the way he made her heart jump when he smiled just for her. 'It was all an act'

Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me

A knock downstairs broke her out of her self-pity. She heard the opening of the lock and footsteps up the stairs. Lastly the door to her room opened and she saw a very soaked Marik look at her with worry in his eyes. 'He's just pretending, he doesn't love me' she thought as he walked forward and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you" he said his voice muffled by her hair. "I know" came her reply as he closed the door and she let herself be engulfed by darkness. 

_  
I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me _

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

* * *

Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember not flames. Sad, short and very unrealistic but hey It's fiction right? 


End file.
